List of James Bond allies
The following is a list of recurring and notable allies found throughout the James Bond films and novels. Recurring allies M *Bernard Lee (1962–1979) *John Huston (1967): Casino Royale *Robert Brown (1983–1989) *Edward Fox (1983): Never Say Never Again *Judi Dench (1995–present) Also, in the 1967 spoof Casino Royale, Sir James Bond (David Niven) is promoted to M's position. Miss Moneypenny *Lois Maxwell (1962–1985) *Barbara Bouchet (1967): Casino Royale *Pamela Salem (1983): Never Say Never Again *Caroline Bliss (1987–1989) *Samantha Bond (1995–2002) Q *Peter Burton (1962): Dr. No only (referred to as Major Boothroyd/Armourer) *Desmond Llewelyn (1963–1999): referred to as "Major Boothroyd" by M in From Russia with Love and Anya Amasova in The Spy Who Loved Me *Geoffrey Bayldon (1967): Casino Royale *Alec McCowen (1983): Never Say Never Again (also referred to as Algernon) *John Cleese (1999–2002): first appearance in The World Is Not Enough referred to as "R". Became Q in Die Another Day. *Ben Whishaw (2012–present) Bill Tanner Bill Tanner is MI6's Chief of Staff. Tanner is a regular literary character from Fleming and Gardner's novels, as well as Amis' Colonel Sun, but has never been considered a regular cinematic character. His biggest role in the films was in 1981's For Your Eyes Only in which Tanner was given a bigger role while M was "on leave" due to Bernard Lee's illness that kept him from portraying M in the film. In 1965, Kingsley Amis wrote the authorised spin-off The Book of Bond, or Every Man His Own 007, a tongue-in-cheek guide to being a spy. The book is not credited to Amis, but rather to Lt.-Col. William "Bill" Tanner. *''played by:'' Michael Goodliffe — The Man with the Golden Gun (uncredited) *''played by:'' James Villiers — For Your Eyes Only *''played by:'' Michael Kitchen — GoldenEye and The World Is Not Enough *''played by:'' Rory Kinnear — Quantum of Solace and Skyfall Felix Leiter *Jack Lord (1962): Dr. No *Cec Linder (1964): Goldfinger *Rik Van Nutter (1965): Thunderball *Norman Burton (1971): Diamonds Are Forever *David Hedison (1973 & 1989): Live and Let Die (1973), Licence to Kill (1989) *Bernie Casey (1983): Never Say Never Again *John Terry (1987): The Living Daylights *Jeffrey Wright (2006 & 2008): Casino Royale (2006), Quantum of Solace (2008) An altered version of the character appears in the 1954 television adaptation of Casino Royale. In that version, Leiter is a British agent named Clarence Leiter and is played by Michael Pate. Marc-Ange Draco Appears in the novels On Her Majesty's Secret Service, working as an ally of Bond and Never Dream of Dying where 007's once father-in-law turns out to be linked to the villian of the Union. He's played also a part in the movie On Her Majesty's Secret Service. General Gogol Full article: General Gogol General Gogol is the head of the KGB in the films, The Spy Who Loved Me, Moonraker, For Your Eyes Only, Octopussy, and A View to a Kill; in his final appearance in The Living Daylights the character has become a post-Glasnost envoy in the Foreign Service and was succeeded as head of the KGB by General Pushkin. In the end credits of the film, his first name is listed as Anatol. Gogol is played by Walter Gotell. Although with the KGB, Gogol often allies himself with Bond to stave off the possibility of war with the West, an ideal that is not always shared with his comrades. Only in For Your Eyes Only and A View to a Kill does Gogol act as an enemy, but even then his actions are benign. He particularly opposes the methods of the villain Max Zorin in A View to a Kill. General Gogol also has a secretary, who is called Miss Rublevitch. Mary Goodnight Mary Goodnight is Bond's second personal secretary. She first appears in the novel On Her Majesty's Secret Service and You Only Live Twice. By the time of The Man with the Golden Gun she has been assigned to the Kingston station of the service, although she has a much greater role. Later she also appeared in the Jeffrey Deaver novel Carte Blanche. She appears in the film, The Man with the Golden Gun as a Bond girl, played by Britt Ekland. Sir Frederick Gray Sir Frederick Gray is the Minister of Defence (that is to say, Secretary of State for Defence) in the films The Spy Who Loved Me, Moonraker, For Your Eyes Only, Octopussy, A View to a Kill, and The Living Daylights. He is played by Geoffrey Keen. In The Spy Who Loved Me, after being briefed on his forthcoming mission to Egypt, Bond holds a private discussion with Gray, whom he refers to as "Freddie". It is never revealed how it is that they know each other so well that Bond can be so informal. In the next few films he calls Gray "Minister" since most of their scenes include other officials. René Mathis A long-time friend of Bond's and an agent of the French secret service, the DGSE. Mathis was a main character in Casino Royale and a supporting character in From Russia, with Love, Never Dream of Dying and Devil May Care. It was Mathis who captured the SMERSH villain Rosa Klebb. Mathis also used CPR to keep Bond alive after he was poisoned by Klebb until a doctor arrived. In Casino Royale it is stated that he met Bond on assignment prior WW2, in Monte Carlo, as Bond was trying to crack down a group of Romanians cheating at local casino with the usage of invisible ink. He is reassigned to work with Bond at the time of events in Casino Royale, where he poses as a radio salesman, helping Bond out and introducing him to Vesper Lynd. In the novel Thunderball, Bill Tanner asks Moneypenny to send a copy of SPECTRE's ransom demand letter to Mathis at the Deuxième Bureau. In Never Dream of Dying, he was captured by the head of the Union, Le Gérant, and blinded with lasers, although Bond later saved him from imprisonment. A younger version of Mathis also appears in the Young Bond short story A Hard Man to Kill. If it is considered cannon this is the first time the two met. The characters of Mathis and Felix Leiter were combined to form Clarance Leiter in the original 1954 Climax! production of "Casino Royale". Mathis first appeared on screen in the 1967 spoof Casino Royale, played by Duncan Macrae. He is also featured in the 2006 adaptation of Casino Royale. In this film Mathis is an MI6 agent played by Giancarlo Giannini. He reprised the role in Quantum of Solace where he is murdered, James later avenges his death. Further information: René Mathis in the 2006 Casino Royale film adaptation and in Quantum of Solace May Maxwell May Maxwell is Bond's loyal and elderly Scottish housekeeper who is often mentioned in numerous novels by Ian Fleming. She also appeared in several John Gardner novels as well as a cameo in the first Young James Bond novel, SilverFin. She has yet to make an appearance in any film. May is named after Ivar Bryce's housekeeper, a friend of Fleming's. Sir James Moloney A noted neurologist whose expertise is frequently employed by M and the Secret Services. He appears in the novels Dr No, Thunderball, You Only Live Twice, and The Man with the Golden Gun. Sheriff J.W. Pepper Sheriff J.W. Pepper is a parish sheriff in Louisiana. He appears in the films Live and Let Die and The Man with the Golden Gun. The character, played by Clifton James and mostly used as comic relief, is most memorable for his somewhat bigoted attitudes and his tendency to speak loudly about whatever is on his mind. Loelia Ponsonby Loelia Ponsonby is Bond's shared personal secretary in many James Bond novels. She is also the secretary for 008 and 0011, both of whom share an office with Bond. She retires and is replaced in On Her Majesty's Secret Service by Mary Goodnight after marrying a member of the Baltic Exchange. For the films, her flirtatious relationship with James is transferred and replaced by Miss Moneypenny. Loelia nearly made her onscreen debut in GoldenEye but she was removed from the final draft. The name of the character may be based on the Duchess of Westminster with the same name.Peerage Entry for Loelia Ponsonby, later Duchess of Westminster Quarrel Quarrel is a Cayman Islander living in Jamaica. He first appears in the novel Live and Let Die as Bond's guide while 007 is investigating Mr. Big. He later appears in the novel Dr. No to aid Bond once again, this time to infiltrate Dr. Julius No's island, Crab Key. Quarrel only appears in the 1962 film Dr. No played by John Kitzmiller where, as in the novel, he is killed by Dr. No's mythical "dragon". For the film adaptation of Live and Let Die Bond teams up with Quarrel's son, Quarrel Jr., played by Roy Stewart. Charles Robinson Charles Robinson is the Deputy Chief of Staff at MI6 in the Pierce Brosnan Bond films. He first appears in Tomorrow Never Dies and later The World Is Not Enough, and Die Another Day. He is played by Colin Salmon. Robinson appears to be M's right-hand and is often seen at her side. When Bond reports in with MI6 he often does so with Robinson. Smithers Smithers is one of Q's assistants. He makes two appearances, the first in For Your Eyes Only and his last in Octopussy. He is played by Jeremy Bulloch. John Strangways John Strangways is a former Lieutenant Commander in the special branch of the RNVR. He makes his first appearance in the novel Live and Let Die as the chief Secret Service agent in the Caribbean. Strangways is roughly 35 years of age and wears a black patch over one eye. He later appears in the novel Dr. No where he and his Number 2/secretary, Mary Trueblood, a former Chief Officer WRNS, are assassinated for prying into Dr. Julius No's business. In the films, Strangways makes his first and only appearance in Dr. No where, like the novel, he is killed for investigating Dr. No. Contrary to the novel, Strangways does not wear an eye patch in film. He is portrayed by Timothy Moxon and voiced by Robert Rietty (who would later voice villains Emilio Largo in Thunderball and Ernst Stavro Blofeld in For Your Eyes Only). Tiger Tanaka Tiger Tanaka was an ally to James Bond in the film You Only Live Twice. He was with the Japanese secret service and supplied an army of ninjas to attack Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Tiger Tanaka also helped Bond disguise himself to look Japanese so that Blofeld wouldn't recognize him. Tanaka had known Aki and had arranged for Bond to marry her, however Aki was killed by one of Blofeld's assassins, who was attempting to kill Bond. After Aki's murder, Tanaka introduced Bond to a new wife in order to stay under cover. Kissy Suzuki was Bond's new wife and together Bond, Suzuki, and Tanaka attacked Blofeld's volcano base and succeeded even though Blofeld survived. Tanaka was portrayed by Tetsuro Tamba. http://www.jamesbondmm.co.uk He also appeared in the 007 novels You Only Live Twice and The Man with the Red Tattoo. Ronnie Vallance He appears in some novels & some short stories: Moonraker, Diamonds Are Forever, "Risico", On Her Majesty's Secret Service, "The Property of a Lady" and Colonel Sun. He is the boss of Gala Brand. Jack Wade Jack Wade is an American CIA agent that appears in the films GoldenEye and Tomorrow Never Dies. Played by Joe Don Baker, Wade is often considered a semi-replacement in the films for Felix Leiter after the events of Licence to Kill. Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky is an ex-KGB agent turned Russian mafia head who runs a bar, a casino, and a caviar factory. When he was younger (and a KGB agent), a conflict with James Bond ended with Bond shooting Zukovsky in the leg, causing him to walk with a limp; however, after leaving the KGB, Zukovsky does not keep a grudge towards Bond, especially when dealing with Bond can mean profit. Played by Robbie Coltrane, Zukovsky makes two appearances in the films (his first being in GoldenEye) before being shot and mortally wounded by Elektra King in The World Is Not Enough. He lives long enough after being shot to execute a trick shot using a gun hidden within his cane that allows Bond to escape King's trap.There was a deleted scene in which Bond later checks Valentin's pulse. Another scene cut out from the movie, is when Dr. Warmflash takes Valentin in and finds out he was shot in the ribs, and she eventually gets the bullet out. It is unknown if he actually lived or died. Film-specific allies This section lists allies who appeared in only one film. Additional allies Thunderball: *Group Captain Pritchard - played by: Leonard Sachs *Ladislav Kutze - played by: George Pravda *Sir John - played by: Edward Underdown *Kenniston - played by: Reginald Beckwith *Foreign Secretary - played by: Roland Culver *Major François Derval - played by: Paul Stassino Casino Royale (1967 version) *Evelyn Tremble - played by: Peter Sellers *Mata Bond - played by: Joanna Pettet *"The Detainer" - played by: Daliah Lavi *Cooper - played by: Terence Cooper *Captain Carlton-Towers - played by: Bernard Cribbins *Le Grand - played by: Charles Boyer *Mr. Slymington-Jones - played by: Colin Gordon *Lady Fiona McTarry - played by: Deborah Kerr *Chinese General - played by: Burt Kwouk *Sir James Bond's Butler - played by: Erik Chitty *French Legionnaire - played by: Jean-Paul Belmondo *Smernov - played by: Kurt Kasznar *Ransome - played by: William Holden Never Say Never Again *Nigel Small-Fawcett - played by: Rowan Atkinson *Gen. Miler - played by: Manning Redwood *Capt. Pederson - played by: Billy J. Mitchell *Nicole - played by: Saskia Cohen Tanugi *Lord Ambrose - played by: Anthony Sharp 00 agents The 00 Section of MI6 is considered the elite of the Secret Service. Agents with the 00 prefix have proven themselves capable enough in the field to be entrusted with the licence to kill: the authorisation to, at their own discretion, commit acts of assassination and other controversial activities in order to complete their missions, without having to seek permission from headquarters first. List of 00 MI6 agents * 001 - Unknown. * 002 - In The Man with the Golden Gun at the very beginning. Killed by Francisco Scaramanga. Also appeared in The Living Daylights at the very beginning. * 003 - In the film A View to a Kill. Found dead in the snow on a mountain. * 004 - In The Living Daylights at the very beginning. Killed by a 00 agent imposter. * 005 - Was in the movie Thunderball, attending an MI6 meeting. * 006 - Alec Trevelyan One-time ally and friend who was presumed dead for 9 years before turning renegade in GoldenEye. Killed when Bond dropped him off a high satellite. * 007 - James Bond. * 008 - Mentioned by M in ''Goldfinger'' to be a potential replacement to Bond if his mission failed. * 009 - MI6 agent in the film Octopussy. Was killed by twins working for General Orlov. However 009 still managed to complete his mission by returning the real Fabergé egg. 009 was also mentioned in the film The World Is Not Enough as he was the one who initially shot Renard, implanting a bullet in his brain which, through time, prevents him from feeling pain. References External links *James Bond multimedia | Bond allies Category:Lists of James Bond allies Allies fr:Liste des alliés de James Bond id:Daftar karakter pembantu James Bond it:Lista di alleati nei film di James Bond